Meeting formally
athanasyGerent AG began trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 02:27 -- 02:27 AG: Uh hey 02:28 AG: sδ cδηgrαts δη mαkiηg it iη 02:28 AC: «... Hello, again.» 02:28 AC: «Thankkk you?» 02:28 AG: I'm glαd I didη't get yδu killed αccideηtαlly 02:28 AC: «Yes, I» 02:28 AC: «I am glad to be alive.» 02:28 AC: «Lucy should have made it as well. I thinkkk.» 02:28 AG: Yeαh, I sαw 02:29 AG: thαηk yδu fδr gettiηg her iηside sαfely 02:29 AC: «I have a feeling that I barely did anything, if I am to be honest.» 02:29 AG: yδu did αll yδu cδuld, αηd she lived becαuse δf yδu 02:29 AG: dδη't cδuηt yδurself dδwη 02:30 AC: «After a bit she seemed to know what she was doing, not many kkwestions towards me.» 02:30 AC: «Or I was simply unable to see her kkkwestions. That is also a possibility.» 02:30 AC: «I am still having trouble makking out your messages, but it is easier now that I have time to read.» 02:31 AG: yδu hαve tδ be cαreful with whαt yδu dδwηlδαd 02:31 AG: αηywαys, I cδηtαcted yδu tδ hαve α mδre fδrmαl meetiηg δf sδrts, yδu kηδw, with ηδ meteδrs tryiηg tδ kill yδu 02:31 AG: it δηly seems pδlite 02:31 AC: «It does, doesn't it?» 02:31 AC: «In that kkkase.» 02:31 AC: «Liskkar Kekkkar.» 02:31 AC: «Nice to meet you.» 02:32 AG: Eribus Mδirαi, sαme tδ yδu 02:32 AG: sδ whαt did yδu dδ 02:32 AG: yδu kηδw 02:32 AG: befδre the eηd δf the wδrld 02:32 AC: «I ran a business.» 02:33 AC: «And helped run Nyarla's toward the end.» 02:33 AG: huh, I didη't kηδw Mr. Aesδηα rαη α busiηess 02:34 AG: Yδur hive is beαutiful, might I sαy, much ηicer shαpe thαη miηe 02:34 AC: «He said he had many "kkonnektions."» 02:34 AC: «I try. I also do not have much to kklutter it.» 02:35 AG: heh 02:35 AG: sδ whαt dδes yδur lαηd lδδk like 02:35 AC: «It's..» 02:35 AC: «Well, I am not sure ekksakktly.» 02:35 AC: «I kkkan't seem to akktually see "outside."» 02:35 AC: «My hive is now lokkkated inside a larger ruin.» 02:36 AG: iηterestiηg 02:36 AC: «Looks like a sort of religious temple.» 02:36 AG: δh mαη, sδuηds pretty ηice 02:37 AC: «Teals and reds.» 02:37 AC: «And ominous chanting.» 02:37 AG: defiηitely seems better thαη whαt I αm strαηded δη 02:38 AC: «Which would be?» 02:39 AG: Its... Hαrd tδ describe? 02:39 AG: Its just bαre, with piηk sδαpy stδηe? 02:40 AG: but there αre dessicαted skeletδηs αηd cδrpses iηside the stδηe veiηs 02:40 AG: just... bδdies everywhere 02:41 AC: «How unpleasant.» 02:41 AG: I.. I cαη't briηg myself tδ lδδk δutside 02:41 AG: I meαη, I lδve bδηes 02:41 AG: but fuck if there isη't sδmethiηg δff αbδut this plαce 02:41 AC: «I usually try to get rid of bodies so that I don't have to deal with the skkeletons.» 02:42 AG: αηywαy, I feel rude thαt I didη't tell yδu αbδut myself 02:43 AC: «Your message did very much come out of the blue.» 02:43 AG: heh 02:43 AC: «But I am greatful for your help.» 02:43 AG: I αm glαd thαt we were αble tδ help yδu, we ηeed αll the peδple we cαη 02:44 AG: I meαη, its δηly the list δf plαyers thαt αre ultimαtely α pαrt δf this 02:44 AG: but we ηeed tδ mαke sure they get iηside αηd dδη't die 02:47 AG: I'm gδiηg tδ mαybe check δη sδme δf the δthers 02:47 AC: «Likkke who?» 02:47 AG: I dδη't reαlly kηδw 02:47 AG: mαybe see hδw the humαηs αre dδiηg 02:48 AG: mαybe eveη Lδrreα αηd the δthers 02:48 AC: «Lorrea seems likke someone I should message as well.» 02:48 AC: «... Tell her the chain did not workk out.» 02:48 AG: Oh she is prδbαbly fumiηg by ηδw 02:48 AG: she seηt me her chαrt 02:49 AG: it lδδks like thiηgs αre ηδt gδiηg tδ plαη 02:49 AG: but αt leαst thiηgs αre still beiηg αccδmplished 02:49 AC: «And people are not-dying.» 02:49 AG: δηly five mδre plαyers left δη the list tδ cδηηect, I believe 02:49 AC: «And.. kwite literally un-dying.» 02:49 AG: heh 02:50 AG: Stαy sαfe Liskαr -- athanasyGerent AG gave up trolling aphasicCommerce AC at 02:50 -- Category:Liskar Category:Eribus